In this type of process, a flow containing hydrocarbons, typically natural gas, is converted into synthesis gas after partial oxidation with oxygen or oxygen-enriched air.
This conversion can be carried out by a reforming process, for example of the ATR (Autothermal Reforming) type, which makes it possible to produce a synthesis gas. Following catalytic conversion, the synthesis gas is converted into liquid hydrocarbons (kerosene, diesel, naphtha).
This type of process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,931, WO 93 15999, GB 2249555, GB 218,3672 EP 214 432 A.